Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${-3x+y = 5}$ ${y = -6-2x}$
Explanation: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${-3x+y = 5}$ $-3x{+3x} + y = 5{+3x}$ $y = 5+3x$ ${y = 3x+5}$ ${y = -6-2x}$ ${y = -2x-6}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = 3x+5}$ ${y = -2x-6}$ The linear equations have different slopes. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ When two equations have different slopes, the lines will intersect once with one solution.